Convolute abrasive wheels are made by spirally winding a nonwoven abrasive web about a core and then curing a binder to adhere the spirally wound layers to each other. Convolute abrasive wheels are useful for finishing different types of work pieces such as builder's hardware and plumbing fixtures.